


Show Me

by happy_valley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is not a sex god, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loss of Virginity, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_valley/pseuds/happy_valley
Summary: "So if the rumors are true, care to show me what you got?"*In which Draco Malfoy lies about being a sex god. When he is, in fact, a virgin.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 28
Kudos: 194





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Draco had made his fair share of mistakes. He had made truly, devastatingly, life-shattering mistakes. But he had also made mistakes that had not had life-shattering results. There was the time when he was six and he had convinced Theo he could talk to peacocks, which resulted in the two of them being chased and Theo earning a scar on the inside of his wrist. Or the time when he had gotten so drunk in the fourth year that he allowed Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle to dare him to jump into the black lake in his underwear, regardless that it was January and the water was well below freezing. There had even been a brief fiasco where he accidentally found himself engaged to Blaise, which had been difficult to explain to his parents. But all of these mishaps seemed to pale in comparison to the colossal mistake looming over him now. 

Telling Hermione Granger that he was, in fact, not a virgin, but basically a sex god. None of which would be true. 

They had become cordial with one another at the beginning of their eighth year. Draco had been desperate to have a normal year and wanted nothing more than to put his past, more life-shattering mistakes, behind him. Oddly enough it had been the golden girl herself to approach him a few weeks into the term. She had sauntered over to him in their shared common room holding her hand out to him. Draco desperately tried to ignore the way her school uniform hugged her hips and revealed more of her leg than he had ever seen before. Where had she been hiding those curves? 

He eyed her hand suspiciously, “Can I help you, Granger?” He watched as she licked her lips, eyes roaming his face briefly.

“I think,” she began hesitantly, “that for the sake of both of our sanities we could let bygones be bygones.” Draco tried to formulate an appropriate response, but the muggle-born witch in front of him clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip and he could only focus on the flesh of her lip turning white. So he feebly took her hand and agreed to whatever she had said. 

From that moment on Draco had been surprised to learn that Hermione, while undoubtedly an annoying swot, was quite enjoyable to be around. The two acquaintances would make eye contact at various times throughout the day. Every time it seemed as though her eyes were already trained on him when he caught her. Patrols allowed the two of them to talk and joke around as if they were two friends, not people who had hated each other most of their lives. On more than one occasion he found himself laughing, genuinely, at something she was saying to him. 

Becoming close, well as close as two mortal enemies could become in the span of five months, with Hermione Granger had also opened his eyes to things about the witch he had never known. For instance, he had learned that her hair wasn’t one solid color, certain strands were naturally lighter while other parts were dark. He could really see the contrast when she ran toward him in the halls having to catch up with them because she was running behind, lost in her work. Draco had also learned that Hermione had soft freckles that one could easily miss if they weren’t looking. Or how her eyes weren’t muddy brown, they were more of a caramel color, and when she spoke of something that excited her they seemed to warm to a color reminiscent of honey. 

There were other things the blonde wizard had noticed, certain things about the witch that he cataloged to pique his most primal senses. He knew if he stared at her in the morning he would find her lips around her ring finger, sucking marmalade off of the tip. He knew if she sat beside him long enough, she would expose her neck to him, wafting the scent of jasmine and bergamot into his senses. A sweet and acidic mixture that was purely Hermione Granger. His favorite thing to have learned was that Hermione had not opted to buy new robes for her eighth year, using her robes from the sixth year instead. There were times when they stood toe to toe that he could see the buttons of her uniform straining, and if he looked enough he could see the pink lace of her bra (a color he learned to be her favorite.) Old robes also meant that when he sat diagonal from her in Transfiguration he could see the way her skirt hugged her full hips, exposing an extra inch of thighs that he silently pretended was just for him. 

Interactions between the two of them were friendly enough, they no longer carried the outward animosity which used to result in arguments, instead, they enjoyed their company and it wasn’t long before Draco grew to anticipate it. The more interactions the two students had, however, meant that their individual friends began to hang out with the two of them also. This had caused certain unexpected friendships to arise; for instance, following the break up of Hermione and Ron it did not take long for the Weasel to grow close to Pansy. While Harry and Theo seemed to hit it off rather well, the two wizards were always finding one excuse or another to see each other. 

While this seemed good in theory, in hindsight Draco should have known that eventually, it would be the framework for his ultimate demise. The undoing of his own accord. Because when free time in the common room shifted from casual conversation to Pansy accioing a bottle of firewhisky from her dormitory with a mischievous glint in her eyes, Draco should have known no good could come from such a thing. The seven students gathered into a circle and engaged in numerous drinking games, or what Draco would eventually look back on and call his second mistake of the night. 

Pansy had finally forced all of the participants to play truth or dare. After what seemed like ages filled with random dares, revealing truths that caused some of the Slytherins pauses. “You have a map that can see what?” “Did you say a three-headed dog?” “ _Hey! _That bloody chicken almost killed me!” None of it registered to the blonde as much as learning that Hermione looked quite pretty when she blushed, or that she batted her eyelashes at him when their eyes locked at various moments.__

____

____

Eventually Pansy asked Hermione to pick someone out of the group she’d like to snog. His eyes watched as she took her lip between her teeth, ignoring the throb of his cock as the flesh turned white. She let her eyes linger over everyone in the circle before turning her attention to Draco. “Malfoy,” He could barely hear the snickering of his friends as blood pumped in his ears. 

“Why don’t you kiss him then?” Theo asked, nudging Draco’s shoulder. “Put the guy out of his misery,” 

Her tongue poked out to wet her lips. He thought about how it would feel running along the underside of his- “Because I wasn’t dared to.” When his grey eyes locked with hers, she winked. 

These new interactions left Draco thinking about Hermione in every free moment he had. More nights than he would care to admit, he woke up fist already wrapping around his stiff cock thinking about her. On top of her, her riding him, sucking him, tasting her. All of his wildest fantasies now had Hermione Granger as the main character. And Draco couldn’t even bring himself to care. He thought she was fucking delectable and he hoped one day he’d find out for himself. 

One problem that these newfound dreams of Granger caused was that Draco started becoming late to his morning classes. Usually, this would not have bothered him, seeing as no one cared to sit with a former death eater he normally sat in a seat in the back where he could not be subjected to stares. But recently it seemed that his usual unnoticed tardiness was in fact becoming noticed, by Hermione Granger nonetheless. It had come to his attention when he would step into the classroom, trying to control his heavy breathing from running across the castle, to see her looking at him.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, really, when she sat across from him one evening in the Great Hall and addressed his tardiness. “You’re coming in late an awful lot, Malfoy.” She began, scooping vegetables onto her plate. “N.E.W.T.S will be starting soon, being late could be extremely detrimental to your success.” He took a long swig of his pumpkin juice as she spoke. 

“Draco’s under a lot of stress Granger, the poor bloke can hardly get a good night’s sleep.” Theo chimed in, jostling the blonde a bit causing his juice to splash onto the table. Hermione raised an eyebrow looking between the two of them curiously. Draco glared at Theo who simply winked at him. Unfortunately for Draco, Theo had been awake one morning when Draco had woken up to get himself off to the thought of Hermione. When Draco left his bed to shower, he met the green eyes of Theo’s who smirked at him before turning back to his History of Magic textbook. The experience was truly mortifying which only seemed to excite Theo further. Now, Theo made it a point to remind Draco to cast a muffliato, unless Draco wanted to give him another show. 

“Is there anything I can help with? Your education is very important, Malfoy.” She asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

“That’s not-“

“Don’t worry your pretty little head Granger, I’m sure Draco will sort out his little problem soon enough,” Blaise said, sitting down beside Hermione. He shot a smirk to Theo, confirming Draco’s silent fear that Theo had told Blaise. Draco hoped the ground would simply open up and swallow him whole. 

The morning that Draco single-handedly decided to tell one of the biggest lies known to mankind, inadvertently ruining life as he knew it in the process it had started just like any other. He silently crept into class, finding his seat, locking eyes with Hermione who had to turn her head to meet his. After he pulled out his parchment he could see that something was already written on the paper. However, the words were not in his handwriting. Still haven’t sorted out your problem? He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. Hermione was still looking at him, eyes gazing down to his parchment. ‘Write back’ she mouthed before turning her attention back to the lecture. 

How did you charm my parchment? His eyes looked back to her, she did not turn her attention back to him. It was surprising she even wrote to him at all, above all education was very important to the witch. He could still remember her boggart taking the shape of Professor Mcgonagall in the third year, telling her that she had failed an assignment. He knew that she still feared failure on all levels and nothing came between her and her school work. 

_They do call me the brightest witch for a reason, Malfoy. _This caused him to smirk, she hated the title that had been given to her following the war and cringed when people used it around her.__

____

____

_I’m honored to be in your presence. _Draco wrote back, an amused expression on his face.__

____

____

_As you should be. _The two of them wrote back and forth to one another for the rest of the period. It wasn’t until they switched classes that their friendly conversation took a turn. _Have you ever had sex? _____

_____ _

_____ _

Draco’s throat went dry, he looked up at her now sitting two rows ahead of him in Arithmancy. He could see her fingers playing with the end of her skirt, her eyes never leaving the board in front of her. He looked back down at the words she had written, wondering what he should say. It was no secret that before the war rumors had been spread through the castle about him. Though he was not sure where they had started, he had never gone further than a sloppy snog with Pansy. He looked back at the Gryffindor, had she had sex before? With the Weasel? He felt ill.. he couldn’t tell her the truth. 

_Of course, I’ve had sex, Granger, I know you heard what they used to say about me. _Oh gods, what the fuck was he doing? Maybe she knew, somehow through all the rumors that none of them were true. Draco had never even seen a woman naked, let alone, knew to pleasure one.__

____

____

_So if the rumors are true, care to show me what you got? _He couldn’t breathe. Draco pinched himself, he had to be sleeping. There was no way that Hermione Granger was writing notes, in class, asking him of all people to have sex with her.__

____

____

_Are you sure you can handle it? _What was he doing! Someone needed to stop him, put him in a body bind to prevent him from absolutely embarrassing himself. He dared himself to look at her. She still hadn’t looked back at him, but he could see her finger trailing up the bare skin of her thigh. Fuck. The images of her, naked and wanting just for him played in his mind. Before he could stop himself, he was growing hard right in the middle of class. He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. **Sweet Circe, please don’t make me stand up, he thought to himself. ******__

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

_Malfoy, you’d be surprised by what I could handle. _He was sweating. The thought of having her, being inside of her excited him beyond imagination. As he dipped his quill in ink he noticed that she had written something else. _Room of Requirement this Saturday?___

_____ _

_____ _

Before he could stop himself he wrote back: _Sounds like a plan._

____

____

Which was how Draco now found himself laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling unsure of how he was going to survive the embarrassment that would surely ruin his life. Hermione clearly had some experience when it came to sex, and it was only a matter of time before he saw right through his facade. And if he were to embarrass himself in front of her… he wasn’t sure he would ever live it down. 

“Going for a midday wank, are we?” The sound of Theo entering the room broke him from his thoughts. Draco looked up to see Theo, Blasie, and Pansy enter the dorm. 

“Ew Draco, it’s not even dinner time yet!” Pansy wrinkled her nose, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I was not having a wank, as you can all see I am fully dressed.” He glared at his friends. Merlin forbid he get any privacy. “What are you even doing here Pansy?” He watched as the brunette tossed her dark hair over her shoulders before replying.

“Theo wrote my History of Magic essay if you must know.” She gave him a quick once over, wrinkling her nose. “Why do you look like someone kicked your Pygmy puff?” 

He opened his mouth to deny her statement, but one look at her expression stopped him. “I fucked up.” The three Slytherins seemed to step closer, all of them becoming more interested in his words. 

“What did you do?” Blaise asked and Theo snorted beside him. 

“Whatever he did, it’s got something to do with Granger. He only gets like this when she’s involved.” 

“I do not!” 

“Yes you do,” the three of them said at the same time. Draco rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the ceiling again. He hated when they did that. 

“Did you finally tell her that-“

“-that he’s totally in love with her? Merlin, I hope not, that would be completely pathetic.” Pansy cut Theo off. Theo glared at her, sticking his middle finger at her. 

“Nah, couldn’t be that, I’d say she’s got it just as bad as he does. And that’s not just because I can read her mind.” Blaise chimed in. Theo and Pansy turned to the Italian, all three of them talking about Draco as if he was not even there. 

“I told her the rumors about me were true.” Draco finally said when they stopped talking. “The ones about my sex life.”

“You don’t have a sex life, Draco,” Pansy said, eyes widening. “Why in Merlin’s name would you say something so stupid?”

“I don’t know! I just, it all just happened so fast. One minute we were talking, the next she’s asking me to fuck her in the room of requirement this weekend.” Draco sighed, frustratedly running his hand over his face. 

“Well, what are we going to do?” Theo asked, all eyes turning to him. 

“We?”

“Well, most of that stuff came from me and I can’t be made out to be a liar.” Draco glared at Theo before using his wand to send a jelly leg hex his way. “What the fuck- ow.” 

“Theo has a point,” Pansy said, summoning Draco’s wand from his grasp. “We can help you from looking like a total idiot.”

The four of them worked together to devise a plan to ensure that Draco didn’t completely embarrass himself, and the house of Slytherin by association. They had taken to telling Draco of their own personal stories, much to his displeasure. Theo has offered to share a fair bit of details, though Draco told him that unless Hermione poly juiced into a man on Saturday his plethora of knowledge would not be useful. Theo, however, merely laughed and told him he would need the information later on. Draco wasn’t sure how to take said comment, so he just ignored the smirking man. 

Rather than being able to release his sexual frustrations in the mornings, it had now become the perfect opportunity for Blaise and Theo to rile Draco up in an unconventional lesson of the contraception charm. Each morning he would be pulled from whatever dream Granger was starring in to find his two friends jostling him awake. “There’s a lot going on, a lot of distractions. It’s important to remember it. You think Granger is ready to become a mother?” Blaise had said when Draco had been particularly annoyed one morning. The blonde had rolled his eyes but recited the charm eight times before Blaise was satisfied. 

Pansy had even attempted to help in her own albeit misguided way. She had sat next to Draco in the library, sliding an old book into his grasp. “Here, this is probably as much help that I can give you without a hands-on approach.” He had given her a curious look but said nothing as she got up, leaving him with only the book for company. 

Opening the cover he read the title Mysteries of the Manor. How was this story going to help him at all? He decided to just flip to a random page and return the book back to Pansy after scolding her for wasting his time. 

My back arched off of the mattress as his breath ghosted over my most sensitive area…

He had slammed the book shut immediately. After a few seconds, he opened the book, eyes widening as he read another intimate scenario. Did Pansy give him a book full of sex? He shuddered at the thought of his friend reading it. But realized that she was probably right, this was the best educational tool she could provide outside of a hands-on demonstration. He quickly looked around, tapping his wand to the book to change the cover to an old textbook, and began to read. 

When he saw Pansy at dinner that evening he returned the book to the witch watching as a smirk spread across her lips. “Did you find it educational?” He rolled his eyes at her. 

“Where did you get this book anyway?” He took a bite from his plate watching her smirk deepen. 

“Oh, I found it a few years ago.” She turned her gaze to her nails. “Apparently your mother likes to write in her free time.”

His cutlery slid from his fingers clattering loudly against the table. He received a few stares from students around the Slytherin table, but Draco ignored them. “Why does Draco look like someone pissed in his pumpkin juice,” Theo asked as he approached the table. Draco didn’t respond, his hand had come up to his mouth to try and prevent himself from vomiting on the table.

“Draco read a sex book written by his mother,” Pansy said nonchalantly. She took another bite of her food as Theo broke out in laughter. Draco gagged loudly, he was undoubtedly going to be sick. Without another word he backed away from the table knowing he was going to throw up if they kept talking. As he exited the Great Hall he could hear Pansy and Theo’s echoed laughter. 

Saturday approached faster than he had expected, yet slower than he hoped. He had woken up far earlier than would be considered normal and when he finally accepted sleep would not come to him he sat out in the common room reading a book to pass the time. Hermione had stumbled out of her dormitory and walked into the eighth year common room, her eyes locking with his. “Hi.” She said softly, waving her hand slightly. 

“Hi.” She came over to him, sitting beside him timidly. She took a strand of hair between her fingertips, turning her eyes to the fire. 

“Did you still want to meet this afternoon?” Hermione asked him quietly, actively keeping her gaze off of him. He looked over at her curiously. “I do, I just- I’d understand if you changed your mind.” He didn’t know why he did it, if someone were to put him under veritasium and questioned him why he chose his next actions he would not be sure what he’d say. 

His hand came up to the side of her neck and pulled her towards him, pressing their lips together. The kiss, surprising in nature, was rather slow and comforting. He had never imagined kissing Hermione Granger until recently, but as she leaned further into him, deepening the kiss it was better than he could imagine. Kissing Hermione seemed almost as easy as breathing. 

When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers. “I absolutely haven’t changed my mind.” Hermione smiled, biting her bottom lip with her teeth. 

“Okay, I’ll see you after lunch?” When he nodded in affirmation she smiled before leaving him to go back to her room. The high of kissing her seemed to wear off as dread filled his stomach. There was no way he wasn’t going to expose himself as a virgin. 

After a morning filled with dramatic tears from Theo, “Our little boy is finally losing his virginity,” twelve successful contraceptive charms before Blaise was satisfied, and an awkward interaction with Pansy. Draco found himself leaving the Great Hall, walking to the room of requirement. As his feet carried him to the seventh-floor hallway he prepared himself. He said a quick prayer to the gods above that he remembered the contraceptive charm, that somehow Hermione wouldn’t figure out that this was in fact his first time, and Merlin please let him last more than two minutes like Blaise said he had. 

Steeling his nerves, he stopped in front of the wall. He waited a few minutes, straightening when he saw Hermione come into view. She smiled up at him and took his hand when she stood before him. “Ready to show me what you’ve got, Malfoy?” She cocked an eyebrow up at him in a teasing manner, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand. 

No. “Still think you can handle it?” His grey eyes looked into her caramel ones. He could see them resembling warm honey- she was excited. She released his hand to walk in front of the wall three times. When the door revealed itself to the pair of them he turned to look at her, “what did you ask for?” 

She shrugged looking into his eyes, “Just a place to relax.” She batted her eyelashes up at him, he wondered if she knew how sexy she could be without even trying to be. They entered the room and he took in the scene before them. In the middle of the room, he could see a large four-poster bed and two sofas. Beside him, Hermione toed off her shoes, feet sinking into the plush carpet. 

There’s a moment of silence and for a second he can see it, the nervousness in Hermione’s eyes. His eyes drink her in, he can see the freckles sprinkled along her cheeks and he sighs. “Gods, you’re so beautiful.” He hadn’t meant to say it aloud, it felt out of character for him to compliment someone so openly. But as the words left his lips he found that he didn’t care to tell her that he thought she was beautiful. In fact, he silently wished he’d be able to tell her more often. 

Heat crept onto her cheeks and she opened her mouth to reply, no doubt to brush off his compliment. He had seen her shrink into herself at times when she was praised, specifically when complimented on her physical features. However, he didn’t give her the chance to respond as he found confidence he was not sure he possessed. His lips crashed down onto hers, surprising the witch, both of his hands grasping her face and pulling him to her. Her hands clasp onto his wrists and she pushes herself onto her toes to take in as much of him as possible. 

When they break away the two of them take a moment to catch their breath. Draco looks down at her, “Last chance to back out.” He whispered, reaching up to undo the buttons of his Oxford. Her eyes follow his movements, her own hands reaching up to bat his hands away. She begins unbuttoning his shirt, looking up at him once again, but this time sending him a sly smile. 

“Not a chance.” Her full lips pressed to his once more as she continued to blindly unbutton his shirt. When the clothing is finally discarded, dropping soundlessly to the floor, Draco reaches out to grip Hermione’s hips. A small whimper escaped her lips, allowing him access to glide his tongue along with hers. She steps into his space, the scent of Jasmine and bergamot invading his senses, the smell of her exciting him further. 

Desire bloomed in Draco’s chest as he guided her to the mattress. His fingers move to the hem of her shirt, dressed much more casually due to the weekend, silently asking for permission to take it off her body. The slight nod of her head prompts him to move, trailing his fingertips along her skin, leaving goose flesh in its wake. He drinks in the sight of her creamy torso, the swell of her breasts exposed to him, her cotton bra serving as the only barrier. His fingers move to the strap of her bra, gently tugging it down, letting his lips trail where the fabric once lay. 

He didn’t know where his actions came from, did he instinctively know what to do? His eyes looked up at the witch lying beneath him. Her eyes had fluttered shut in anticipation, teeth biting mercilessly on her bottom lip. Returning his attention to her skin, he bit down on the skin at the junction of her neck and her shoulder, reveling in the sweet sounds that came from Hermione as he began to suck. 

Her skin is warm under his touch, a stark comparison to his own. As his lips move to the shell of her ear, he lets himself wonder how he’d feel waking up next to her, her warm skin pressed into his. “Draco please, take off my clothes.” Hermione pants out, her hands squeezing his biceps. Immediately, his attention turns toward the denim pants adorning her legs. He sits back on his heels, popping the button of her pants with his fingers. Hermione sits up, reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra.

Her breasts gently bounced once released from their confines, his eyes focusing on the movement. It seemed Hermione was growing impatient as she grasped his face in her hands and pulled her back to him, her lips capturing his in a hungry kiss. They lay together, bare chests pressed against each other as they kissed languidly. He could feel her nipples growing taunt beneath his chest, the feeling going straight to his hardening cock. 

This is it, Draco thought to himself as he began to kiss his way down her body. He made sure to pay extra attention to her breasts as he kissed her, sucking and pinching the tender flesh of her nipples. The moan that fell from her lips encouraged him to continue his pursuit downwards. His eyes locked with hers as his fingers grazed the hemline of her jeans. With another nod, he was pulling them down her legs, throwing them carelessly onto the carpet. 

He dips his fingers underneath the elastic band of her panties. Eyes searching hers for any change, any hesitance. When he finds none he lets his fingers run along her folds, listening intently to the sounds of approval that came from Hermione. The pad of his middle finger presses down on her clit, rubbing against her in slow circles. She lets out a small whimper, though Draco can barely hear it with the way his heart is pumping loudly in his ears. 

His own pants were next to go and before he knew it they were naked in front of one another. He can feel his heart racing as he stares down at the lovely witch beneath him. She looks at him with doe eyes, waiting for his next move. “Are you sure?” He can’t help but ask, even though this whole thing had been initiated by her. Her hand entangles with his and she nods. He reached for his wand, muttering the contraceptive charm quietly before tossing it aside. 

As he lines himself up with her entrance, she sits up and stops him. “I-I know you’ve done this before, but I, this is my first time.” His eyes widened as he looked at her in disbelief. 

“Granger-“

She shushes him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. “I want this, I want you. I want this with you,” her lips form into a smile as she looks into his eyes.

It was almost as if someone had slipped veritasium into his system. The way he had no control over his mouth, or the words coming from them. “I lied about the rumors. None of them are true- this is my first time too.” His eyes search hers, leaning into the way her hands caress his face. She places another lingering kiss to his lips before she pulls away.

“Together then?” She asks, entwining her fingers with his. A hesitant nod comes from the blonde wizard.

“As...as long as you're sure.” 

“I am positively sure.” He didn’t need any more encouragement after that. He repositions himself before sliding into her. The only sounds that fill the room are the panting from the two of them, excitement coursing through Draco. He looks down at the witch, his witch, and silently asks if she’s okay. When she nods he ever so slowly begins to move. 

His hands roam her body, trying to burn them into his memory. Her hands move behind his neck and he’s pulled down to her lips once again as they begin to blindly kiss. Draco wonders how he had waited so long for this. But then the thoughts leave him; sex, he decided, would be good regardless of who it was with. But sex with Hermione seemed nothing like his friends said it could be. The pull of his stomach seems to try to get him as close to her as humanly possible. The way his heart soared with each sound she released, he’s sure that only Hermione could make him feel this way. 

He continued to move, motivated by the pants that became more audible by the witch beneath him. His eyes roam her face, her teeth have taken hold of her lip again, in a vain attempt to contain the noises brought on by her arousal. “So good, you feel so good.” His voice is harsher than he thought it would be as he grunts them out. He wonders if she likes when he speaks as another sound comes from her, cheeks turning pink when she shuts her mouth again. 

Their breaths are intermingled as their faces remain close together. Draco takes this time to kiss her skin, her lips, cheeks, neck, shoulder, no space is left untouched in his pursuit. “Dr...Draco,” she says shakily, “Faster please,” he props himself up to his elbow to oblige, moving his hips to meet hers at a faster speed. 

The sound of their bodies coming together is the only thing that can be heard, both of them growing accustomed to the foreign but pleasurable feeling. “Fuck,” Draco pants as the pleasure overtakes him. “Oh fuck,” he was going to come. He knew the feeling was rushing toward him. Had she come? Would he know if she did? Hermione’s hand cups his face, thumb dragging his bottom lip down. 

“Keep going,” she pants as her hands trail over his shoulders. “Keep-“ a moan effectively cutting off her words. Draco does as he’s told and drives into her, pushing as far as he can. Hermione’s eyes screw shut a gasp falling from her lips as he reached a spot he must not have before. Her head tips back, exposing the expanse of her neck to him. Like a man possessed, he leans down and drags his tongue along the skin. 

His nose brushed against hers, breathing her in. The pads of her fingers dig into his shoulders as if steady herself. Sooner than he would have liked, his movements still as a ragged moan leaving him. His orgasm takes him by surprise, forcing him to stop his movements. When he finishes he opens his eyes to see her caramel ones staring up at him. She lets out a soft giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Hi,”

“Hi,” he can feel his cock softening inside of her and his eyes widened. “That was-“

“Wonderful, it was wonderful.” She finishes looking up at him seriously. 

“Did you, did you finish?” She shyly shakes her head. Shame fills him as he looks down at her. How embarrassing. “I can-“

“It’s okay, I read a lot of women don’t come. Not-not the first time.” She swallowed audibly before pressing a hasty kiss to his lips. “I enjoyed myself, truly I did.”

They lay together, the only sounds that can be heard is their breathing. Her fingers run through his hair, now damp with sweat. As he lay there, entwined with Hermione he silently thinks to himself that if he never had sex again it would be worth it. As if reading his thoughts Hermione begins to speak, fingers still in his hair. “It doesn’t have to be a one-time thing, we could do this again if you wanted?” Draco smiled, kissing her once more. When he pulls away he nods down at her, they would definitely be doing that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Beta love to LilyRae88 & Kayla :)


End file.
